rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)
Rudolph Blitzen is the son of Blitzen and Mitzi, the nephew of Dasher, Comet and Cupid, the cousin and rival of Arrow, the boyfriend of Zoey, the lead reindeer on Santa's sleigh team and the main protagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. Rudolph is first seen as a newborn fawn taking his first steps but he stumbles into a pile of hay causing him to sneeze and his nose to light up for the first time. He is later seen with his parents seeing the rest of their village where he meets his uncles Dasher, Comet and Cupid. Rudolph is tickled by Cupid until his nose starts glowing causing people to gather. This causes him to be laughed at by the others before leaving with his parents to see Santa's toy factory where he is given a teddy bear by one of the elves and also witnesses Stormella threating to cast a storm to put Santa out of business. A year later Rudolph starts school where he is laughed by his cousin Arrow and the other students except a young doe named Zoey and leaves the school where he meets Santa who tries to convince him that his nose isn't something to laugh at. On Christmas Eve Rudolph watches his father along with the other Flyers guide Santa's sleigh off into the night and after they leave he acts out a speech about himself joining the team where Zoey comes to him and says that she like to be his friend and that she doesn't care about being seen with him as finds his nose not funny but unique like him, but before the two can kiss under a mistletoe Arrow (who along has feelings for Zoey) arrives and has Zoey come with him instead. Not wanting to get Arrow to get jealous Zoey leaves with him but she smiles at Rudolph causing him to realise that she has feelings for him. Years later Rudolph now a adolescent is seen with Zoey preparing to compete in The Junior Reindeer Games before the start of the games Zoey gives him her pendant for good luck and gives him a kiss before the two leave to go to the start line. At the start line Arrow who is now in a relationship with Zoey notices the pendant on Rudolph and reminds him that Zoey is "his doe" but Rudolph repiles by saying that Zoey is not a trophy and shouldn't be treated like one. On the first game "The Sleigh Race" where the reindeer pull elves just as the Flyers pull Santa's sleigh Arrow starts taunting Rudolph by saying that Zoey only likes Rudolph because she feels sorry for him but Rudolph doesn't believe him but Arrow replies that Zoey told him so. This taunting causes Rudolph's nose to glow and blinds Arrow causing him and his elf driver to crash causing Rudolph and his driver Doggle to win. Unfortunately the referee disqualifies Rudolph for this incident and makes Arrow winner instead much to the anger of Blitzen and Zoey. Later Rudolph overhears Blitzen arguing with the referee saying that his red nose isn't his fault that he was born that way. But Rudolph thinks that his father is calling him a accident and decides to run away from home after leaving a letter to his parents. After leaving home Rudolph goes into a cave and meets a arctic fox named Slyly at first tries make him leave the cave but after Rudolph easily fights him off he lets him stay and sings It Could Be Worse. But in the morning the cave collapses so the two are forced to find a new home. They find a home owned by a polar bear named Leonard and trick him into leaving but he returns in anger but after Rudolph apologises Leonard lets him and Slyly stay. Later that night Rudolph has a nightmare about being laughed at school and wakes up to get fresh air whilst out there he meets The Sprites of the Northern Lights Twinkle, Sparkle Glitter and Aurora who reveal to him about Zoey being captured by Stormella and teach him how to control his nose. Rudolph along with Slyly and Leonard travel to Stormella's fortress and find Zoey but are caught by Stormella who locks up Rudolph and Leonard and reveals that she will ruin Christmas with the storm of the century. During this time, Rudolph and Zoey confess their feelings for each other. After Slyly finds the keys to free them the group start to leave but are confronted by Stormella who threatens to harm Zoey but Rudolph's nose glows causing Stormella to fall over the edge of a cliff but with the others help Rudolph save her. As thanks Stormella says she will grant Rudolph one wish so he asks for her to be nice and turns down her offer to give him a normal nose. Stormella becomes nice but says that she can't revert her storm. The group are then found by Doggle and Boone who were sent out by Santa to find Rudolph and Zoey and return home where they are happily welcomed After seeing Rudolph Santa asks him to guide his sleigh through the storm to which Rudolph accepts. After good luck wishes from his friends and a kiss from Zoey, Rudolph is given a Medal of Valor by Santa and guides him and the other Flyers through the storm to deliver the presents. The next day it is shown that Rudolph left presents for the others such as his teddy bear for Slyly, his red scarf for Leonard and a new ice statue for Stormella. When Rudolph returns from the flight everyone celebrates and sings Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Description Rudolph has brown and cream fur with black tipped ears and white spots (which later fade away when he is a yearling), brown eyes, blond hair, a bright red nose and short antlers when he is an adolescent. Like all Flyers he wears a Medal of Valor. Gallery Imageyoungrudolph.jpg|Baby Rudolph. Imagehair.jpg imageball.jpg|Rudolph playing with a ball. imageteddy.jpg|Rudolph with his teddy. Imagefamily.jpg|Rudolph with his parents. imagemr.jpg|Rudolph with his mother Mitzi. Imagecrb.jpg|Rudolph with his father Blitzen and his uncle Cupid. Imagenbr.jpg Imagetrio.jpg|Young Rudolph with Zoey and Arrow at school. imagern.jpg|Rudolph hiding his nose in snow. imagestand.jpg|Rudolph watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imagerz1.jpg|Rudolph and Zoey Imageacrz.jpg|Arrow catching Rudolph and Zoey together Imagerzl.jpg|Rudolph finding out Zoey likes him. Imager1.jpg|Older Rudolph. Imagerz.jpg|Older Rudolph and Zoey preparing for The Reindeer Games. Imageduo.jpg|Rudolph and Arrow at The Reindeer Games. Tauntimage.jpg|Arrow trying to distract Rudolph. Imagerrn.jpg|Rudolph's nose lights up. Imagerbe.jpg|Rudolph watching Blitzen argue with the Elf Referee. Imagerl.jpg|Rudolph leaves home. Imageriz.jpg|Rudolph imaging Zoey being with him. Imageriz1.jpg Imagersi.jpg|Rudolph introduces himself to Slyly Rudolph_and_Slyly.jpg|Rudolph with Slyly. Imagertrnr.jpg Imagermtsotnl.jpg|Rudolph meets the Sprites of the Northern Lights. Imagerss.jpg|Rudolph saving Stormella. Imagesn.jpg|Rudolph and Zoey reacting to Stormella becoming nice. Imagebr.jpg|Blitzen and Mitzi reunite with Rudolph. Imagers1.jpg Imagermov.jpg Image.jpg|Rudolph with his father Blitzen. Imagergf.jpg|Rudolph guiding the Flyers through the storm. imagerd.jpg|Rudolph with Doggle. imagehr.jpg Trivia *Rudolph's antlers appear and disappear twice in the film, first when he and the Flyers are about to take off and second near the end of the film when he and the Flyers return from delivering the presents. *Rudolph's name means famous wolf in German. Category:Reindeer Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sleigh Team members Category:Male characters